Missed tears
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Hogwarts era una de las escuelas de magia más seguras en todo el mundo; pero lamentablemente no siempre fue así. En 1943 se desató una de las tragedias más grandes dentro de los muros del castillo, y para Myrtle Warren la idea de la muerte estaba mucho más cerca de lo que creía. [Regalo del Amigo Invisible Navideño 2018-2019]


**Disclaimer:** Todos el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Para mi AI:** kooks sc glez, que solicitó: "Postmuerte de Myrtle la llorona, cómo se da cuenta de que está muerta y los días posteriores en que acecha a Olive Hornby" Tardé mucho más tiempo del que tenía planeado con este fic, principalmente porque Myrtle no es un personaje que tienda a leer, sin embargo, me gustó mucho el resultado.

Espero que te guste y cumpla tus expectativas, lo hice con mucho amor :)

* * *

" _I wish i could go back to a time when i could smile and I didn´t take everything in me to do it."_

* * *

 **Missed tears**

* * *

 **Everything remains as it never was**

 **0.**

* * *

Hogwarts era una escuela de magia ejemplar, caracterizada generación tras generación por ser una de las más seguras entre las comunidades mágicas alrededor de todo el mundo, constantemente en busca de la protección de sus estudiantes; pero lamentablemente _no siempre fue así_.

 **13 de junio, 1943.**

 **Corredor de Hogwarts.**

Ella huyó.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar al baño de niñas que tanto frecuentaba y con lágrimas empapando sus ojos se metió en el cubilo más cercano esperando que estuviera desocupado. Sin importar lo que hiciera siempre sería la chica rara de Ravenclaw escondida detrás de libros y gafas ridículas, siendo objeto de juiciosas miradas y rumores ajenos que se esparcían como torrentes de agua entre los estudiantes.

" _Patética"_

" _Trol"_

" _Estúpida"_

" _Fea"_

Eran algunos de los cantos que pronunciaron ese día mientras caminaba por el pasillo para dirigirse a su clase de pociones. Estaba furiosa y dolida, pero se aseguró de ignorarlos y siguió su camino con los ojos fijos en el trayecto. A pesar de que el corredor principal era el más frecuentado por los estudiantes para ella se sentía como el más solitario.

—Oye, Warren, ¿No te cansas de ser tan miserable?— exclamó un chico de Gryffindor, cuando les dirigió la mirada lo observó reír a carcajadas junto a su grupo de amigos.

 _Oh, cuanto los detestaba._

Había intentado por mucho tiempo mantenerse indiferente ante ese tipo de comentarios, eso fue hasta que Olive Hornby decidió que era el momento apropiado para burlarse sobre sus gafas nuevas con su estúpida sonrisa de niña buena. Eso fue lo que desató todo, ya no podía seguir ignorándolos. Sus palabras y actos le hacían daño, y con cada día que pasaba esas burlas y rumores la comían viva poco a poco.

Ya no se sentía como si estuviera viviendo su vida, cada vez la sensación de hundimiento se volvía más _real_.

Descargando toda la agonía que sentía con su llanto apoyó la cabeza en la puerta del cubículo mientras se retiraba las gafas y dejaba que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro y se mezclaran con sus sollozos. Sintió que estuvo por horas encerrada en el baño maldiciendo a todos los que se rieron de ella por tantos años. Y aunque sus lamentos impedían cualquier ruido externo escuchó claramente un montón de silbidos entre dientes que no tenían sentido alguno. No era nada claro y no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo o si estaban burlando de ella nuevamente.

Frunciendo el ceño enojada se limpió un poco y asomó el rostro por la puerta del cubículo.

—¡Vete!— gritó histérica con la vista nublada. —¡Nadie debería estar aquí!

Myrtle observó la figura frente al fregadero y fascinada notó cómo éste se hundía en el suelo y dejaba un agujero gigante en medio del baño. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de parpadear cuando los ojos amarillos de la gigante bestia penetraron el iris de los suyos congelando poco a poco el interior de su ser, llevándose consigo lentamente la última respiración de su cuerpo y el último aliento de su alma.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza asfixiándola en el proceso; las sensaciones eran escalofriantes y desgarradoras, ella nunca las olvidaría junto con el torrente de emociones que traía el saber que no sobreviviría.

A lo largo de la vida es común sentirte atraído por la idea de la muerte, naturalmente, es una de las pocas experiencias que compartimos sin desigualdades. Es intimidante pensar en ella, y a la vez, resulta fascinante el saber que vendrá después. Es una idea que cada vez se va haciendo más tangible. No obstante, Myrtle nunca se sintió intrigada por esa idea que tardaría tanto en llevarse a cabo. Su vida tenía las dificultades suficientes y no necesitaba agregarle más dudas a su existencia.

Lo que ella no sabía era que la idea de la muerte estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, condenándola a una eternidad de soledad y tristeza inaguantables. Y aunque su alma hubiese dejado a su cuerpo en una de circunstancias más desfavorables la cruda verdad era que… Nadie podía herirla ahora que estaba muerta, y aunque todos tuvieron la opción de ignorarla cuando viva, ella se haría notar haciéndoles pagar por todas las veces que la insultaron, en especial Olive, haría que ella sintiera lo mismo que sintió cuando se burlaba de sus gafas y tiraba de su cabello con sonrisas en el rostro.

Después de todo, no podía ignorarla para siempre, y _siempre_ era lo que tenía de sobra.

* * *

 **Música:** Heavy, Linkin Park **.** Les recomiendo que la escuchen, me inspiró mucho a la hora de escribir los últimos fragmentos.

 **Nota de la autora:** kooks sc glez espero que te haya gustado y este al tamaño de tus expectativas. Estoy muy emocionada por saber tu opinión y te doy gracias porque me sacaste de mi completa zona de confort con este personaje.

Espero poder publicar los capítulos pronto, sin embargo, no prometeré fechas específicas porque durante este mes estaré un poco atareada. ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
